Wedding Invitation
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: It was the worst wedding invitation Midorima had ever received, and it was the worst part of being alive. — future!AU. midotaka. [requested]


**Wedding Invitation**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Wedding Invitation © Ayano Suzune

Note: English is never my first language! Please be aware of the short of vocabulary that I have nor the grammatical errors!

* * *

Midorima gazed downwards, his emeralds were darted to the rectangular shaped card, chains of flowers as the border which were placed on the edge, decorating with the pure of white. The bow was beautiful with sparkling gold, the same color that dominated what was written, having the bloody red card turned into a piece of a wedding invitation.

At the same time it was the worst wedding invitation—or the worst invitation he had ever received.

_You are invited to Takao Kazunari and Momoi Shiina's wedding._

_Location: The Grand Ballroom_

_Date / time: August 30th / 08.00 p.m._

_Your every existence means for us a lot._

And Midorima could do nothing but swore, it was the worst part of being alive. Was he really invited to watch Takao and Momoi's little sister in the sacred promise they would have?

.

.

"I have distributed all of the invitations, Sir." Takao turned his head when he heard someone exclaimed the words clearly. And he faced a shorter figure of a postman in white.

"Did you—"

"Yes, that one, too." As if knowing what Takao would like to say, the shorter answered immediately. Not that he was being impolite, but having this mister to mention it about at least fifteen times since this morning, how can he not be irritated? "I've sent it to the house you mentioned, too."

Takao smiled weakly, nodding like he could do nothing.

"I wish you a happy life, Sir." Takao muttered a small thank, barely audible in the postman's hearing sense.

The postman withdrew, and at the same time a low toned ringtone was the only thing that got into his ears. He reached the vibrating phone, deadpanning on the name which was clearly being shown on the screen.

It thumped his heart hard, which left the internal organ aching for quite a while. He then finally picked up the call while still trying to redeem the pain on his chest. He didn't answer when he heard that voice but then got no choice to release a crooked voice.

"Alright ..."

.

.

Midorima waited, somehow his nervousness pulled the urge to come earlier than how he planned—

—and forced Takao to agree.

The grip that held the cellphone, preventing it to fall grew stronger when he saw a raven head walking towards this way. And Takao smiled, like nothing happened, nothing happened to the both of them. Like nothing had occurred that would make the two of them suffered, needing a long time to cure the hearts.

"What's up, Shin-chan?"

"I am not here to waste any of my time," Midorima glanced from his optics, before continued when he saw Takao was still with the smile, and couldn't let his ego took over the atmosphere, "and yours, either."

Takao cackled lightly, pulling on an advised smile. "What is the reason to force me coming?"

"Congratulations for your wedding, Takao. The card invitation was great."

_Unfortunately it was the worst invitation I've ever had._

Again, Takao cackled, this one sounded bitter than the previous ones. "Already, eh?"

_You already knew it, eh?_

"I wish nothing but your happiness."

_That isn't what you want to say, right, Shin-chan?_ "I know you're lying, Shin-chan, no need to hide it from me, I know you really well! Aw, come on!" _Please, just answer me._

It was an awkward silence that streamed as the wind blew, Takao nor Midorima felt the atmosphere went tense, and none of them felt comfortable with it. Takao decided to crack a voice, breaking the silence apart when he knew he couldn't last any longer.

"Hey, will you come?"

"No," Midorima's answer was immediate, and it crushed Takao's heart somehow. "I won't come."

"Why—" It stopped Takao's sentence, when something slamming hard to his lips.

He knew it, both the two of them still had the indescribable feeling the two were the ones who could understand. No matter how much they hid it, the feeling stayed. And there was nothing they could do about it.

Even when the two of them was forced to break up due to Takao's engagement, Takao still liked how Midorima did it.

"_I'll go for you. Some day._"

And by the kiss they shared, they committed sins. But then neither the two of them had the intention to pull back. Common sense wouldn't work on this case, and they kept on enjoying. Kissing one and another, they went for a minute or two after releasing for at least once.

"That is the reason why I called you." Lacking of oxygen, Midorima finally decided to pull back. He always knew, he always knew Takao's limit, when would the raven-head would like to stop and all. Facing Takao who was trying to adjust his breath, he kept on his gaze on—the one who would get married, soon.

"Aren't you insane, Shin-chan?" Still, Takao could even chuckle after the incident before, although it sounded weaker than the first and second ones.

Midorima pushed his glasses up. "You aren't someone's husband at least until the end of this week." Before Takao could cut, he continued. "We both know each other's feelings through the kiss we shared before. No need to lie, Takao."

It caused Takao to lock his mouth for good.

.

.

A sealed envelope was given to Takao who was currently watching the guests, on his own wedding.

His _wife_ was greeting the unknown guests, well at least she knew it and he didn't, and it gave him plenty of time to peak what was inside the white envelope.

He teared the seal, taking out the letter with short lines imprinted onto it.

_Be happy, this is a once in a lifetime request. I will be alright, and I will always be here if you wish for some advises. Women are complicated, you knew it._

Takao chuckled, holding on his tears themselves, hoping they wouldn't fall just like that. Midorima really didn't come, this letter's presence was all what he got.

'_And let me ask for an advise—what would you do if someone that you loved was forced to be taken away from you? That the both of you weren't actually be meant together?_

_Without you, Shin-chan, my soul has been longing, at the same time it was dying._'

.

.

**End**


End file.
